Jake English/Dubiously Canon
In Pesterquest In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Page of Hope |age = prologue: 23 Earth years end (candy): 39 Earth years |style = |relations = |pesterlogs = |-|Candy= - 2 = - 4 = - 5 = - 7 = }} |-|Meat= - 1 = - 2 = - 3 = - 5 = - 6 = - 7 = }} }} :From the reader's point of view, Jake's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up where his Canon biography left off.'' Jake is one of the characters in The Homestuck Epilogues. In both the Meat and Candy timelines, he is a famous, wealthy man known for his charisma and silly debauchery; qualities that develop in different ways between timelines. He is quite gullible and extremely susceptible to narrative manipulation. Meat= Jake and Dirk feature on one of their many live dramatic rap-battle shows. unknowing to Jake, the exhibits are supposed to be a publicity stunt aimed to raise his popularity and thus provide paramount political influence over Jane's election. meanwhile, teenage-Jake goes to fight with adult John and his roving band of retconned kids. Jane hears word of Karkat's run for president, competing with her; this prompts her to take Jake's endorsement into her own hands. she phones him shortly after the conclusion of his show, revealing that she knows he hates scotch. Jake accepts the offer reconnecting with a childhood friend over an intimate dinner. however, Jane's seduction attempt fails when he cannot stop thinking about his fling with Dirk (whether this is his genuine feelings, or thoughts implanted unto him by Dirk is unknown). he departs hastily by flipping out of a window. this causes Jane to flagrantly ostracise and ridicule Jake's frequent sexual activity. when Dirk's narrative influence is overwritten by Alternate Calliope, he is free to express his own interests, especially in politics. Karkat and Dave manage to successfully convince him to provide an endorsement for the Trollian candidate. eventually, the positioning of Jake's endorsement speech in the Carapace Kingdom allows Dirk to utilise him as a fakeout and take over the narration once more. through vigorous manipulation, Dirk brainwashes Jake to confess publicly, therein perverting Jake's interests to fixate solely on Dirk's influence—including changing his endorsement from Karkat to Jane. the speech after that is a shitshow, where Jake allegedly actually shat himself from fear of Dave's reality-warping powers during a tussle that attempted to censor the rally. this assault, coupled with the disordered gathering illustrated by Dirk, caused Karkat's popularity to plummet dramatically. Dirk is quickly leaving to seek a suitable planet for the next session of Sburb, meaning he will need a ship on-demand. he sees Jake, owner of Skaianet which happens to dabble in aeronautical manufacturing. although the crafts have been of more military means with Jane's election, Jake is overjoyed with the opportunity to participate in Dirk's life once more, yet he is gravely disappointed upon figuring out Dirk came simply for the ship. in fact, despite their passionate kiss, Jake breaks down into sobs when the realisation that Dirk plans not to return sets in. he is last mentioned by Roxy, who inquired on Dirk's location based on their mutual connection. Jake, through poorly stifled crying, admits he knew Dirk disappeared, but he laments that he does not know where to; while technically true, he does not reveal that he provided Dirk with the means of leaving in the first place. finally, it is implied that Kanaya or someone else in the group contact Jake once more to also receive an aeronautical favor in hopes of pursuing Dirk, which he is implied to have come through with considering the events of Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. |-|Candy= wip In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon )|none}} (2 pp.) )|none}} )|none}} )|none}} (2 pp.) }} stub In other media Skaianet Systems Incorporated files MSPA Snapchat Jake is shown dressed up as a Na'vi for Halloween. Jake later recieves a snap from where is dressed as Jake. ''Paradox Space'' ; Jake is talking to Dirk on his skulltop computer as he explores the jungle. Dirk is initially confused when Jake comments that he " ", but the Auto-Responder quickly clarifies that he is using old slang for " ". Dirk begins to explain its modern meaning, as Jake doesn't seem familiar with it, but as soon as Jake decides that Dirk is actually trying to prank him, Dirk simply drops it and goes along with Jake's misconception. ; Jake, along with the rest of the Alpha kids, participates in Christmas giving. He gives Roxy a very intimidating skull (likely from a lusus) in exchange for one of her mummified mutant cats. Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Epilogues characters Category:Homestuck^2 characters Category:Skaianet characters